


Waiting

by talefeathers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Mentorship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Finn and Poe to return from a mission has set Rey on edge; General Organa teaches her one way in which the Force can help with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

At least when she had been left on Jakku she had had something to do to take her mind off the waiting.

Here at the Resistance base there was plenty to do, sure, but there were also plenty of people to do it. She helped whenever and wherever she could, but the reality was that, especially without the information Poe and his unit had been sent to acquire, it was a bit of a slow day. There were a lot of lulls and gaps; something there had never been when she was scavenging. There had always been somewhere else to explore, another cranny to investigate. Here everything was carried out so efficiently, and by so many people. It was barely mid-day and already it felt like weeks since Poe, Finn and the others had departed.

“How are you holding up?”

Rey, who had taken a perch outside of the X-Wing hangar, looked up into the knowing eyes of General Organa.

“I’m fine,” she said, trying not to bristle. It still seemed odd to her that people should ask after her. She never quite knew how to answer; her problems had been hers and only hers for so long, and she didn’t quite understand why anyone else should want to hear about them, much less do anything about them.

“It’s a very low-risk mission they’re on, you know,” the general reminded her, taking a seat beside her.

“Oh, I know,” Rey said, ignoring the way the words tried to stick in her throat. 

It wasn’t that she was lying; she did believe that they would return. But she had believed that her family would return for her, too.

The general’s lips curved knowingly.

“You’re very strong with the Force, Rey,” she said. “I can feel that. And because of that I can tell you with certainty that if they were in any danger…”

Her gaze shifted, then, her smile fading just slightly.

“You’d know it.”

Rey didn’t answer. She turned her eyes to the horizon and tried to reach her mind toward them, tried to find Finn’s warmth or Poe’s lightness somewhere in the vastness of the sky. There was an agonizing stretch of time during which there was nothing, but then she felt it: the faintest tremor of familiarity. She felt Finn’s giddy heartbeat flutter through her own, heard the barest echo of Poe’s laugh. She exhaled.

“They’re all right,” she said, turning a bright smile on the older woman. Leia smiled back.

“You really do learn fast,” she chuckled. “Now that we’ve settled that, why don’t you and I get some lunch?”

Rey nodded, pulling herself to her feet.

“Thank you, general,” she said.

“Oh, don’t thank me,” Leia said, waving her off. “All I did was give you a nudge.”


End file.
